


Real Mountains

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: A 55-word ficlet, for the prompt "Danny Williams/Steve McGarrett - Mountain hike"





	

"I never thought of Hawaii as having real mountains," Danny said, trying not to pant.

"They're made from volcanoes, remember?" Steve wasn't even winded. Bastard.

"Yeah, but not like, y'know, Everest."

"Oh, not _Everest_. This hike's a breeze then, huh? Hurry up."

"Hate you," Danny called after him.

"No, you don't," came the laughing reply.


End file.
